The Kill
by HazelB
Summary: If vampires had blood and could die as easily as humans... but could still be vampires at the same time. Here are the thoughts of Emmett when he and Jasper are killing James. It's a bloody mess.


The Kill

Carlisle's car ran as quickly as it could to follow Edward. Edward kept on running, never looking back, just kept running straight ahead.

I didn't understand how people liked it here, but I couldn't stand it here. It was too hot, too dry, too sunny. This day couldn't get more sunnier. The sun shone with all it was capable of and I was more than sure that Edward's skin shone more brightly than the blinding sun. Although, we were safe inside the car. " I wonder what any humans would do if they Edward? Scream? Run? Call the police?...", I wondered as my thoughts trailed off. I quickly caught back on guard as I remenbered why I was here in the first place. It was stupid to have these thougths like these, when a more important situation was happening: Bella & the new danger she was in. Although I had no clue where the hell Edward was going, or what was happening to Bella, I was sure of the fact that this wasn't the silly danger Bella always got in to. In this case, this danger involed her life.

Edward was in the lead, one block ahead of us, running at full speed, not caring if anybody saw him. From inside the car, he just looked like a shinning light, but to anybody else, he would just seem like a gush of wind. It was stupid enough that Edward was running at full speed, and in the sun, so we didn't want to add to the stupidity by running rather than staying in the car. Carlisle's Mercedes ran behind him quickly, making everything it passed a mere blur. In the car it contained: Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, and me. But as the car quickly followed I relized that we weren't just headed to go to Bella, Bella's life depended on this. Finally, after what it seemed like driving forever, Eward went inside a building, almost tearing the door as he opened it.

Alice said," That's it!! That's the builing I saw Bella in!!"

" Are you sure? That's the exact same building?", I asked.

" It looks like the drawing Alice made of it...", Jasper said.

" I'm sure Edward has already read my mind and saw the building.", Alice reassured me.

" Well, either that or Edward is the stupid one going inside the wrong building...", Jasper murmured.

Just as we were headed to the building, we heard two ferocious growls, one following the other. Now the car went so fast that it looked like the speed-o-meter would explode. Me and Jasper went out the car first, with Carlisle and Alice following. We went inside the only lighted room in sight in the right. It only took a few seconds to realize what had happened. Bella was smashed into a mirror, her blood pouring endlessly, soaking her, while it made a puddle of it on the floor.Her hands infront of her, as if they were going to protect her. Poor Bella...

The smell of her blood was so sweet, and it was too much to handle. If this was much for me, I wondered how Jasper felt. I threw a quick glance at him, and wacthed his eyes go picth black. His eyes read different expressions, one after the other. First it was scared, then confused, desperate, and finally pleading when he returned my glance. His hands were shaking, his body trembling, as he was fighting the urge to suck the blood and life out of her.

James was kneeling down next to her, and it appeared that he bit her. He was about to suck the blood and life out of her, like Jasper wanted to do so badly.As soon as he saw us, he was making a dash toward the exit. His face was filled with shock and once you looked past that, it was filled with fear. This kind of fear, you would never expect to see on James, due to the fact that he was so strong and powerfull.

Edward, once he understood what was happening, ran toward James to kill him. Unfortuanetly, Edward just caught his shoulder, ripping off the skin, making his blood spread through, leaving a ripped hole in his shirt. That was just a preview of what was going to happen to him. I guess that was our cue. I grabed Jasper ( since he couldn't handle it anymore) and fought with him, as he tried to break free, and quickly lead him to the door.

As we headed out, in the corner of my eye, I saw Edward go to Bella. He started sobbing hopelessly, yelling at her to wake up. I wanted so badly to go beside him ( despite the smell of her blood) ans sob too. This was a side of Edward I' ve never seen. He would never cry, it was rare. And when he did, he would never cry like this, as if his world was shattered infront of his very own eyes. Poor Edward... But despite this, I wondered how he was going to resist the smell of her blood, when it was spread everywhere and laid out infront of him.

That only made me angrier at James, and I ran after him with all the ounce of speed I had. Jasper, making this first time to kill one of our kind, let me lead on, just in case James tried anything. Talking about Jasper, why wasn't he using his stupid " power " to make this chase not confusing, overloaded with so many emotions. I guess he completly forgotten the fact that he could do that, and his only goal now was to kill James.

I don't know how far we ran ( but I doubted we were anywhere near Forks, or Washington for that matter), how many hours we spent running ( it seemed too long ), but now it seemed like we were really close to James. Finally, we trapped him in a dead end of a dark alley. James turned around, growling from deep within his throat. Me and Jasper growled at the same time, making our growl louder than James. Despait the fact that the fight was two to one, there were no easy predictions of what the outcome would be. If we didn't kill James, I'm sure that James would kill us, but this was for Bella. This was a fight to the death.

We stood in silence for what felt like minutes. James scared expression faded away with his anger, and he kept on growling, curling his lips so that he could show his teeth. Then, without warning, he headed to Jasper, and bit his arm, making his blood pour out. Almost immediately , Jasper bit his neck, leaving a ton of James blood in Jaspers mouth. Then I bit his other shoulder entirely off, and kept on bitting, when I realized that I was bitting on his bone. James stumbled to the ground, and as he fell he took a deep bite on the side of my rib cage, and I heard a _crunch. _Now that James was on the ground, me and Jasper started bitting endlessly at him. We didn't care how brutal or painful it seemed, we just continued. While this was happening, James was bitting deep into us. Even with him bitting us really deep in, he was starting to lose. Like a hungry dog who had a steak placed infront of him, we started shredding him to pieces. He tried with all his strength to bite us, and when that didn't work he started yelling out in pain. This was a complete bloodbath.

Finally, James was dead and me and Jasper were left with serious wounds and even scars. But Carlisle would heal us in no time. We gathered his remains of clothes and bones, and burned them, until they were just dust. Only the blood of pool was left.

" So what do we do with all this blood?", Jasper asked. I looked over at him, he was soaked in blood, but... his eyes were still picth black...

" Well we just have to burn it...", I said, but apparently Jasper wasn't listening He was crouching on the ground, sucking the blood as it were human's. He wasn't just drinking it the blood, he was devouring it.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!!?", I yelled at the top of my lungs. " Jasper! That's disgusting!!", I continued yelling, " You dumbass!! We're supposed to burn the blood, not drink it!!!"

Finally, Jasper stopped drinking and turned toward me. His eyes were as red as the color of Jame's blood.

" Oh, but c'mon Emmett!!!", he pleaded, " I'm so thirsty, and it's not that bad once you get use to it!!! ... C'mon, you know you want to drink some!!!"

" Never in a million years would I do that, that's just gross!!! Jasper... you better not use your stupid power to make this tempting!!!"

A slight smile went on his face, although he continued drinking. But as I wacthed him drink it, he looked like he was really enjoying it ... And I was really thirsty ...

" Awww, what the heck??", I said as I joined him.

Now that the blood was all gone ( our eyes topaz with a hint of red), and no evidence was left, we quickly went back to Forks. We knew several things awaited us : Our family, Edward, and Bella in a hospital. At least Edward would be happy ( and disgusted by the fact that we drank James blood) that we killed James. James was dead, Bella was surely in a hospital and healing. Bella was safe now, out of death danger, and everything would go back to normal, once we returned. Hopelly nothing would go wrong. But at least for right now everything would go back to normal.


End file.
